Mario Sanchez
Mario Sánchez is an original CAW who wrestles under his real name, is currently signed to the CAW promotion YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling) and YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). He is the current YCW Champion. YCW (2012 - present) Mario created YCW in Janaury of 2012. He debuted in YCW Royal Rumble 2012 in a winning effort over American Thunder and became for first time ever YCW Champion. At Elimination Chamber, Mario successfully defended the title against Crulex, Jason Daniel, Young Love, Chris Jericho and The Giant but thanks an interference by the YWE's Superstar Phenom. At WrestleMania, Mario will defends the title against American Thunder and Antho at WrestleMania 1. PASW (2012 - present) Mario made his PASW debut under his real name at WWE Elimination Chamber 2012 (feat. PASW) in a Tables match for the ECW Championship in a losing effort against Austin Sopp. At WWE WrestleMania 2012 (feat. PASW) Mario Sánchez defeated Austin Sopp in a TLC match to become a champion. One month later, at Backlash he lost the title against Rob Van Dam in Fatal-4 Way Extreme Rules match in which also competed Adrian Destiny and Austin Sopp, had is rematch for the title at This is ECW! 14 but they failed to capture the belt and sufred an injury. He made his return at PASW Wrestling on YouTube #2 and form part of Team International and competed in a Fatal 4 Way Battle Royal but was won by Road Rocker. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #3 he participed in a tag team match alongside DH Smith in a losing effort against William Regal and Rodríguez. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #4: Special ECW Style! Mario Sánchezhe snapped his losing streak by deafeating Austin Sopp in a Ladder match and became No.1 Contender for the ECW Championship. In PASW Wrestling on YouTube #5, Mario Sánchez was about to compete, but was attacked by Sopp, The Hart Dungeon, and Young Blood. He would then form a tag team with Justin Gavin. At The Bash he and Justin Gavin would challenge The Hart Dungeon and Young Blood in a Handicap match in a losing effort. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #6 he and Gavin were defeated by Young Blood and Jake Tyler Hart, the next week he lost against Alpha and missed the opportunity for the ECW Championship thanks by Young Blood appeared with a steelchair. At World War 3 Mario competed in the Royal Rumble match with the entry #4 but failed to win after being eliminated by Brian Dogg Thunder. At WarMania 2012, Mario defeated Young Blood in a Extreme Rules match and and ended his losing streak. At Hell In A Cell, Mario was faced with Rob Van Dam in Parking Lot Brawl match for the Hardcore Championship but they failed to capture the belt. ELW (2012 - present) Mario made his ELW debut at Extreme Rules in a Scramble match to crown the first ever ELW Champion but lost to the winner the former UWA's Superstar The Franchise Player. At The Bash, Mario was faced with The Franchise Player for the ECW Championship but the match ended in a Draw due an interference of Bison and BH 3 Tearz, later that night teamed with Jason Howard and Harry Pewter but were defeated by Corporation-X and BH 3 Tearz. YWE (2013 - present) It was reported that Mario had signed a contract with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). Mario Sánchez made his YWE debut at WrestleMania 4 by saving Phenom from a post-match assult by Grimez. YUW (2013 - present) It was reported that Mario Sánchez had signed a contract with the promotion YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling). He is set to debut very soon. CWF (2013 - present) It was reported that Mario had signed a contract with CWF (CAW Wrestling Federation). It has not been confirmed when he will debut. Championships & Accomplishments YCW: *YCW Champion - 1x, current PASW: *ECW Champion - 1x In Wrestling *You Got Served/F-U (Fireman's Carry Takeover, sometimes from an elevated position, as a tribute to The Franchise Player) *STF/STF-U *YouTube People's Elbow *The 619 (Tiger Feint Kick, used sporadically, as a tribute to Rey Mysterio) *Five Knuckle Shuffle (with theatrics, sometimes diving from the top rope) *Frog Splash *Throwback *West Coast Pop (used sporadically) *Word Life Elbow Drop *Superkick *Shoulder Block *Hurricanrana (sometimes from the top rope) *Dropkick (sometimes from the top rope) *Over Casttle *Diving Crossbody *Running Bulldog *Clothesline (sometimes from the top rope) *Running Enzugiri *Armbar *Multiple DDT variations *Multiple Suplex variations Entrance Music *Theme Song - "Anxiety" by Black Eyed Peas ft. Papa Roach (present)